Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center (BIDMC) is a major teaching hospital of Harvard Medical School. The BIDMC oncology faculty consists of an exceptional group of committed basic and clinical investigators. BIDMC is home to nationally recognized centers of expertise focused on breast cancer, melanoma, renal cancer, prostate cancer, ovarian cancer, pancreatic cancer, hepatic cancer and hematologic malignancies. Areas of renowned scientific expertise include: vaccine and cytokine therapy, angiogenesis Inhibition and targeted therapy. In 1999, the BIDMC participated in the founding of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC), which includes ail Harvard Medical School affiliated Institutions. This arrangement enables the leveraging of scientific and clinical cancer research expertise across all Harvard institutions, enabling the creation of translational and clinical research entities. For example, since its founding, the DF/HCC has successfully competed for 8 SPORE grants (Breast, Skin, Kidney, Prostate, Ovarian, Myeloma and Lung), with BIDMC investigators being active participants in virtually all of these. Cancer clinical trials support is provided by a dedicated Cancer Clinical Trials Office (CCTO) which provides regulatory, administrative, educational and quality assurance support for 11 disease-based multi-disciplinary clinical research programs. BIDMC has been a main ECOG institution since 1997 and has been a main institution since 1998. Over the initial 11 years of funding, BIDMC investigators have consistently recruited 40-80 patients per year to therapeutic and prevention trials. To date, in 2009, BIDMC has accrued 30 patients to therapeutic trials. The BIDMC ECOG grant supports 3 affiliate institutions. BIDMC investigator scientific and administrative participation in ECOG activities, data quality, data delinquency rates and affiliate accrual have all steadily increased over the past funding period. With the transition of research protocols to DF/HCC IRB and the creation of CCTO infrastructure now complete, the BIDMC stands poised to enhance our laboratory and clinical research contributions and increase our participation in ECOG related activities.